


Between Sweat and Soap

by flecksofpoppy



Series: Poppy's Adventures in Night Ficcing [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Ficlet, M/M, Night Ficcing, Sexual Fantasy, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt was: "Mmm would you consider writing Marco getting caught by Jean whilst masturbating about Jean? An awkward silence and then Jean challenges him to keep going and helps him to finish?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Sweat and Soap

He knows he shouldn’t

He _knows_ he shouldn’t.

Caught between the smell of sweat and soap, there’s something primal. It’s torturous because it’s not in Marco’s nature to pay attention to instincts over common sense, but he can’t help it now.

The ring of his fingers feels too good around his slick cock in the thick summer air, alone for a blissful piece of solitude in the bunks, the pressure too sweet to ignore.

The light is hazy this time of day, a strange hour since Marco finished the run early, and he fucks his hand with abandon.

“Jean,” he groans, not allowing himself to think, focusing on picturing what his bunkmate looked like only an hour ago without a shirt, his muscles flexing as he fought his way through hand to hand combat.

“Mm, Jean,” Marco whispers, his hips moving fast now as he throws his head back, closing his eyes to will out real life, “touch me, I… mm, it feels…” He bites his lip, face contorting as he takes in a sharp breath, about to come.

“Are you–” comes a startled voice.

It’s like having ice water thrown over him as Marco pulls the sheet over him, his face burning as he realizes there’s a figure standing in the doorway.

Worse yet, it’s the object of his fantasy.

“Um,” Jean says, his eyes very wide, staring at Marco from a few meters away in the doorway, “did you just… say…” His voice trails off, and he continues to stare.

Marco practically squeaks, shaking his head vigorously.

“Nothing,” he grunts, pulling the sheets over his head, trying to laugh. “Um, sorry…”

Unexpectedly, there’s a weight that falls onto the bed next to him, and then to Marco’s mortification, Jean suddenly appears under the sheet next to him, face to face.

They just stare at each other, until Jean swallows hard.

He doesn’t speak, but he moves forward slightly to press his forehead against Marco’s under the protection of sheets; his hips follow immediately, and their cocks brush together. Marco isn’t wearing clothes under the sheets, and Jean is only wearing his trousers.

“Sorry I interrupted you,” he grunts, still not moving his body away from Marco. “Do you…”

“Sorry,” Marco echoes, shaking his head in embarrassment, “I didn’t mean for you to hear that, and–”

Jean’s lips on his surprises Marco, but suddenly, it makes sense.

They both sigh and then groan into each other’s mouths, and Marco pulls Jean on top of him.

“Don’t stop,” Jean whispers shyly against Marco’s neck, “keep going…”

Marco spreads his legs slightly, and thrusts up against Jean. “Take off your pants,” he whispers back, arching his back.

Clothes come off, embarrassment quickly vanishes, and then Jean’s hand is moving up and down on Marco’s cock.

“Is that g-good,” he gasps and stammers as Marco whines, fucking Jean’s hand, “good, Marco?”

“Yes,” Marco practically screams as he starts to come, releasing over Jean’s hand and hiding his face against a shoulder. He can feel Jean come at the same time with a grunt and a few quick breaths.

“Jean?”

“Yeah?” comes the whisper.

“Your hands are…” Marco hesitates, feeling silly, but then finishes anyway, “really beautiful.”

Jean makes an embarrassed sound and snorts, but then, he says softly, “Thanks.”

He presses an unexpected kiss to Marco’s cheekbone, before adding, “Good.”


End file.
